Forever and Always
by MissCupOfTea
Summary: She is weak. He is strong. She is scared. He is a killer. He is the lion, and she is the lamb. She knows she is foolish. They became sworn enemies the moment they became tributes. She is to hate him, but how can she hate the only man that truly sees her? Moreover, how can she kill him? Destiny truly is cruel. Cato/OC


**Hello everyone! MissCupOfTea here! This is my new Hunger Games fanfiction, and I hope you guys enjoy it. It's a Cato/OC story that simply wouldn't leave me alone, so I just had to write it. Please give me your thoughts on it!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own the Hunger Games or any of its characters. **

**Enjoy. **

* * *

**Chapter One**

The day starts out as any other.

"Get up," a deep, gravelly voice orders. I wince as I feel something being thrown at me. What time is it?

I open my eyes to find the cold, hard stare of Papa's eyes. I look away, too intimidated to keep eye contact with him. He is angrier than usual.

It is Reaping Day.

After a moment of silence, he continues, "You really are something Ella, sleeping in late like this. What are you waiting for? Get up, and feed the animals."

I nod. It is all I can do other than muttering a pathetic "I'm sorry."

Last night had been brutal like every night before the reaping is for me. I had been scared witless, and no matter how hard I tried to run away from my thoughts, they snuck up on me with a ferocity I couldn't bear. Needless to say, I wish Papa would understand the weight on my shoulders, but he never does.

The odds are not in my favour. They never are, but what can I do? Leave Papa starving? I can't do that to him. He is my father no matter what he has turned into. I'm scared because I know how many times my name will be in the drawing. Eighteen times. Papa always demands more, and the only thing I can turn to are the tesseras. I know they aren't worth it, but I can't say no to Papa.

Once he leaves the room, I get out of bed and put on a pair of raggedy trousers and a plain shirt stained from years of use. I would have to get ready later, but there are chores to be done. Putting on my boots, I walk outside and bask in the warmth of the sun dancing across my skin. The silence masks what every person in District 10 is feeling – indescribable and pure fear. Knowing it would be best to keep my mind otherwise occupied, I head for the barn.

We don't have much, and I suppose that was why Papa was even angrier these days. We have three cows. One had recently died, and we were getting desperate. Once money gets too tight, we'd have to sell one again, and that would lead to another set of problems. After feeding the cows, I tend to and milk them. As I watch them eat, I give a small smile. I've loved animals since I was a child. I suppose it's only normal, seeing as how it is District 10 after all. This is the only time I can allow myself to breathe and relax, and I savor it, but the moment is short-lived. I sigh, wanting the dreaded day to be over with already.

Armed with fresh milk, I head for the Butcher's. I am greeted by the sound of blades slicing through the meat. The old butcher, Abe, looks up. "What are you doing here, Ella?" he asks, raising an eyebrow.

I hold up the container of the milk from Bessie. Abe is always nice enough to give us some meat in exchange for the milk I get from the cows. Papa always wants the best when reaping day comes. Abe smiles as he takes a piece of paper and wraps the meat with it before handing it to me. I thank him graciously.

"You should go home. Spend time with that ol' man of yours. Because, well, you know," he trails off, but he doesn't need to finish his sentence.

_In case this is the last day you're going to be here. _

I nod stiffly. "Thank you."

As I walk outside, I see more people at the market. The day is starting here in District 10, and everyone is up and about. We're one of the poorer districts, but we get by. We have our animals and our farms. We struggle to make ends meet, but that's life. I avert my eyes from the starving mouths of those that are even worse off than I am, knowing that there is nothing I can do to ease their pain all the while feeling ashamed at myself for turning the other cheek.

It's a cage - being trapped here. The threat of the Peacekeepers always looms over us, keeping us imprisoned, barely getting by. I want freedom, but in the end, I find that I don't even know what that means.

None of us do.

After a few more rounds of exchanging milk for various foods, I am at the wealthier part of town, and I can't help but be envious as I look around. Upon arriving at the Mayor's house, I knock gently at the door and am greeted by his daughter, Rose.

"Ella! Oh good! The milk is here!" she exclaims. She is adorned in a dress I would love to have. I try to keep the green monster at bay, but I can't help but feel bad as I dream of being able to afford the luxury of looking nice. It's superficial, I know, but when you have so little, it's so easy to seek after what you don't have. The Mayor is so kind. I bet he doesn't hit Rose. I immediately stop my thoughts at that because I know I shouldn't speak ill of Papa. Papa loves me.

After receiving payment, I head home. Opening the door, I begin to make my way to my room as quietly as I can, hoping to go unnoticed.

"Ella, what the hell are you doing back here?" I hear Papa say with a slurred speech. He is drunk. I look to where he is seated and see that there is someone else there. Jack. I feel the hairs on the back of my neck stand up.

My eyes look everywhere but in their direction. "Getting dressed for the Reaping."

Jack speaks up, "Need any help with that Darlin'?"

I feel sick to my stomach as he shamelessly looks me up and down, and I want to run, but I force myself to stay put. "No. I'm fine."

He smiles and stands up, walking over to me and touching my cheek. I flinch, feeling his rough, dirty hand on my face. "What a pretty little thing you are. Better keep a leash on this one, Jim. Boys are probably lining up to get in her pants."

His hands drop to my shoulder, and I hold back my tears, looking to Papa for help. All he does is laugh. For a moment I am frozen, but I manage to shake myself out of the man's grasp. As I head towards my room, I hear them laugh as if what had happened was perfectly normal.

As if I am nothing but furniture.

I slip out of my clothes, stained with mud, as I get into the tub. I scrub at my skin furiously, wanting to erase the memory of Jack's hands. I scrub until my skin is red and raw.

I look at myself in the mirror, cringing at what I see. Faded bruises and scars litter my body, and I suddenly am hit with a rush of shame. Any rebellious thoughts of me escaping this hell are crushed. How can I live without Papa? I would die out there by myself. I need him.

I am weak.

I look through my closet to find something suitable to wear, and I opt for my usual reaping attire – a plain blouse with a skirt – the colours all muted and faded. In the closet, I catch a glimpse of one of Mama's old dresses. I take the fabric in my hand and bring it to my cheek, imagining being wrapped in her loving embrace. For a moment, I let myself believe that everything will be alright – the ultimate lie we tell ourselves. Nothing has been okay since Mama died.

I exit my bedroom, thankful to see Jack gone. Papa is still sitting, bottle in hand, and a stern expression adorns his face.

"I'm heading to the center now," I offer as quietly as I can.

Suddenly, the bottle he's got in his hand is being thrown at the wall beside my head. I am startled at the sudden noise, retreating inside myself.

He stands and walks towards me. He grabs my trembling shoulders and begins to throttle me. "You're useless Ella and a whore just like your mother. Why are you all dressed up? You let anyone get under your skirt, right? Who is it? Who are you sleeping with?"

I shake my head. "N-no one Papa. It's for the reaping."

He gets angrier, "Oh? You're a fucking liar too! I bet you're sleeping with that farmer, Luke, huh?"

I shake my head weakly. There's no getting through to him when he's like this.

"Papa, we're going to be late for the Reaping."

He laughs bitterly, "Yes. I hope I'll finally be rid of you. You're worthless, and I'm tired of taking care of you."

I shut my eyes tightly and shake my head furiously, "You don't mean that Papa!"

I collapse to the floor, trying to keep my tears at bay, knowing they only make him more hysterical.

"Get up, you filthy girl. Let's go." He grabs my hand, and I fight the urge to pull back. Once we get outside, he walks a faster pace than me, and I am grateful for that. I wish this walk would take forever. I don't want to be a pawn in the Capitol's game. I don't want to die. I just want to be happy.

Once we get to the town center, Papa and I split up as I head to the registration. After being registered, I head for where all the seventeen-year-olds are. There are numerous chatters as everyone tries to comfort one another, and I feel alone. Taking care of Papa and the farm takes up most of my time. I don't have friends though I long for them dearly especially in times like this. I'm scared, but I try and keep it together.

Suddenly there is a tapping noise as our District escort, Luna Vastel, raps on the microphone to test it out.

"Ahem! May I please have your attention citizens of District 10?" I look up at her. She is adorned in the Capitol's latest fashion trends – bright neon colours and an extravagant hairstyle with matching makeup. She has on a purple ensemble that perfectly matches her huge and showy hair. It must be uncomfortable, and I'm suddenly glad for my practical clothing.

She gives us a cheerful smile that none of us are willing to return before beginning with the usual procedure. After showing us the video from the Capitol, I feel a weight in my stomach. It's time to announce the tributes.

"What a wonderful message from the Capitol! And now, let's get on with the ceremony. Ladies first, of course." She walks up cheerfully to the bowl containing our names, and for a moment she shuffles around a bit.

There is silence as everyone holds their breath in, knowing this moment could change their lives forever. No matter how selfish it may be, we all want the name to be someone else. We all want to condemn someone else to death so that we can live another day.

"Ella Hale."

For a moment, I do not move. For a moment, I am shocked. For a moment, I don't realize. Time stands still, and I feel myself frozen with it. It's not until I hear the shuffling of footsteps around me as my peers move away from me that I realize.

I'm going to die.

I'm going to die.

I am weak, and so I am going to die.

I feel as if I'm watching myself from outside my body as I walk up to the stage. I am hoping that Luna had gotten it wrong. Surely, it was not my name. There is a tiny glimpse of hope inside me that prays for someone to volunteer, but I knew no one would. I can't blame them. I wouldn't volunteer for them either. It would be foolish to so.

I get up on the stage somehow, and I feel insignificant. I feel desperate as I look out at the sea of relieved faces. They are glad they are not me. It would be the last time I would see them because I am going to die. I feel the little breakfast within me fight to get up, but I force it down. I feel my eyes sting with hot tears, but I blink them away. No fear. I try to make myself look brave, but how can I do that when I know how weak and useless I am? I'm nothing.

I'm snapped out of my thoughts as Luna announces the male tribute.

"Connor Fletcher."

I weakly glance at the young man walking slowly towards the stage, knowing what he is feeling. Up close, I can see he is shaking, and as I look down at my hands, I realize I am trembling too.

Luna breaks the silence. "Go on! Shake hands you two!"

At first, I am confused. I am in a daze, feeling as though I am in a dream. It is only when Connor stretches his shaking hand that I remember what's going on. I force my uncooperative limb to meet his, but I cannot look him in the eye. He is now my enemy, and I am his.

"There you have it! This year's District 10 Tributes."

Before I know it, I feel Luna's hands on my back as she ushers us inside the Justice Building. They take me to the most luxurious room I've seen, and I take a moment to appreciate the fancy items around me. The velvet chairs. The beautiful paintings and ornaments. And then the moment's gone as I realize it's a ruse. This is not kindness. It is a death sentence.

As I wait in the room they've sent me to, I get a chance to see my face. I am so pale, and I feel like a mess. Papa will be glad, and I let a few tears fall at the thought of him. I am never going to see him again, and although he has hurt me, I still love him. He is my father. A daughter should love her father right? I wait for him, but he doesn't come. The peacekeeper outside my door enters and informs me that we are leaving.

Papa doesn't come.

I am alone.

* * *

**So there you have chapter one! What did you think? Please leave your reviews. I greatly appreciate them! For this story, I really wanted to get into it psychologically. I want Ella to grow as a character, and I want to make it believable. She has a past that she wants to overcome, and it will play a lot into her later decisions. Anyway, thanks for reading guys! :)**


End file.
